


Version 2.0

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for wendy, belatedly, for her birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Version 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wendy, belatedly, for her birthday.

Jared thinks of the dog as training wheels for a kid. Not that this was his object in getting a dog (as far as Jared is concerned, getting a dog for an ulterior motive is not okay), but every time he mentions kids to Jensen, even in the abstract, Jensen freaks out. And Jared would like kids some day.

But Jensen loves the dog. Like, ridiculously. And it's adorable, the way he dotes on her and worries over her and tries to take perfect care of her. And Jared knows that kids are not the same as dogs, but it's like tricycles aren't the same as cars. They're in the same general group, but if you can't ride a trike, a car is going to be terrifying. You need to build up to it.

Jensen doesn't catch on at all.

"The dog's barking," says Jared, burying himself deeper in the covers.

"You get her."

"You get her."

"Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock?"

"I'm not moving," says Jared.

Heisenberg keeps barking.

"It's your night," says Jared after a minute.

"We don't have nights," says Jensen.

"We do now, and it's mine tomorrow."

Jensen sighs. "Fine."

*

Jensen feeds Heisenberg and walks her and takes her to the vet and is very responsible. He teaches her to fetch and speak and roll over, but feels play dead is cruel and distressing.

"You're good with the dog, you know."

"I know," says Jensen proudly. "Why?"

Jared kisses him on the cheek. "Just saying."

Jensen beams.

*

Heisenberg is flopping on the end of their beg, tongue lolling, totally hyper.

" _Sleep_ ," says Jensen.

Heisenberg licks him.

"She won't sleep," Jensen tells Jared.

"I noticed," says Jared dryly.

"I want to sleep."

"I know." Jared can almost feel a lightbulb going off over his head. "Hey," he says. "You should read to her."

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "Read to her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To relax her, duh."

Jensen looks skeptical.

"Humor me," says Jared.

"Fine," says Jensen. He grabs whatever he was reading. "A. 'audet IX. Planet. Site of a major Federation Medical Collection Station. The Enterprise-D was assigned to transport specimens of plasma plague from this station to Science Station Tango Sierra in hopes that a vaccine might be found. The Child, TNG. A&A officer. Abbreviation for--"

"Are you reading her _The Star Trek Encyclopedia_?"

"She likes _Star Trek_ ," says Jensen.

Heisenberg yips.

"I'll keep going," Jensen tells her, shooting Jared a look. "Abbreviation for archaeology and anthropology specialist, a staff officer aboard the original Starship Enterprise. Lieutenant--"

Jared settles down into bed, grinning as Jensen reads the dog to sleep.

*

The next day, Jared kisses Jensen on the neck when he comes down to breakfast and says, "Let's have a baby."

"In your scenario, who's doing the having?"

"Whoever we can get," says Jared.

"As long as you aren't envisioning some kind of mpreg situation," says Jensen.

"I don't know what that means," says Jared.

"Good," says Jensen. He raises his eyebrows at Jared. "I'll be a terrible father."

"Nah," says Jared. "You'll be perfect."

Jensen flushes down to the tips of his ears.

"Pretend Heisenberg is training wheels."

Jensen considers. "Oh," he says.

"Yeah," says Jared. "We're gonna be fine."


End file.
